


It Was Only A Kiss

by MotleyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, May be some fluff in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: The Reader goes out of their way to avoid their feelings for Sam Winchester.





	

They don't write many songs about being in love with your best friend.

And I should know. I have been in love with Sam Winchester since Day One, and I have searched high and low for the perfect song to encapsulate my feelings for him.

Not that it would matter. He's always considered me his BFF, nothing more. We had kissed once, when we were stupid drunk and miserable with our individual love lives. And while I felt a strong connection to him, he wanted to forget it.

Which, okay. Cool. Fine. Whatever. I could do that, no problem.

Except I couldn't. I'd lie awake at night, thinking back to the kiss, how it felt to have his arms around me and his warm breath on my neck. It was tearing me up inside knowing that he didn't see me in that way. There was always a small glimmer of hope, though, that he would change him mind and see that I was the one for him. That little spark of hope kept me going.

And then, he met Jess.

I knew the moment I saw them together that I would never be with him. Not with the way he lit up when he saw her. Not with the way she looked at him, like he was her whole world. It hurt knowing that he chose her over me, his closest friend.

Jealousy threatened to suffocate me, and every minute that I spent in their company sent me spinning out of control. The love I had for Sam was killing me. Now, instead of sweet dreams about a future with him, all I could see was Jess kissing him. Jess touching him. Jess _fucking_ him.

So I distanced myself from them, using whatever excuse I could think up. It was hard at first. I went out of my way to avoid Sam and Jess on campus. Every call I received from Sam, I forwarded to voicemail, and every text went unanswered.

But then, the texts and the calls became fewer and farther between. It became easier to not cross their path as I walked to and from classes. I was lucky, I guess, that I was able to dodge them. I reckoned I could go the rest of our senior year without seeing either one of them.

It's funny how wrong one can be.

That's why I'm standing here now, watching Sam as he pushes himself off of the wall by my dorm room door. The look on his face as he sees me frozen in the hallway.

And that old familiar feeling starts creeping back into my gut.

Before I can say anything, before I can even think, Sam bounds forward and wraps me in a bear hug. It's crushing and wonderful and the same time, and we stand like this for a while.

Finally, he pulls away, his hands on my shoulders, and gives me that puppy dog grin I've missed so much. "I've missed you so much, Y/N/N."

Slightly in shock, I nod. "I miss you, too, Sam."

With his smile broadening, he steps back and fishes in his coat pocket. Pulling out an dark silver envelope, he hands it to me, practically vibrating with excitement.

"What's this?" I ask as I flip the envelope over, seeing the huge scripted W on the front.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," he starts, pausing for a moment. "I know we haven't talked in months, and I'm not sure what happened between us, but I was wondering..." He pauses again, fidgeting nervously with his coat zipper. "Would you be my best wo/man?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mr Brightside by The Killers


End file.
